Rucas Love
by Marilove24
Summary: One shots about the love and heartbreak between Riley and Lucas. more rucas for this site!
1. Hello

**Lucas pov**

It's been 7 years since I've last seen her. The last time I saw those dark brown eyes that haunt me today. The pain her face showed the day we said goodbye. I sit on my table looking at the sunset. I regret that moment every day, my mind is bother by the memory. I still have time to call. It took me months of pledging Farkle for her number. My finger hovers over the call button until I finally press it.

I bit my lip as the ringing continues

 **"This is Riley Matthew's I'm sorry for missing your call. Please leave a message and I'll get right back to you!"**

I sigh and close my eyes as I speak  
"Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing _"_

I hang up as I play with my phone moving it around, taping my foot. I dial her number again

 **"This is Riley Matthew's I'm sorry for missing your call. Please leave a message and I'll get right back to you!"**

I run my hand through my hair "Hello, can you hear me?! I'm in New York dreaming about who we used to be. When we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. There's such a difference between us and a million miles"

I hang up and I ran my hands through my hair. I'm desperate to hear her voice again. Just one word from her and I'll find peace.

It's now 10 at night, the Suns down and the moon is out. I sit on my balcony looking at the stars. Remembering what I did to cause this pain on myself because after all this years she's still part of me. I grab my phone and Dial again

 **"This is Riley Matthew's I'm sorry for missing your call. Please leave a message and I'll get right back to you!"**

I sigh as I stare at the moon knowing she might be looking at it

"Hello from the other side..  
I must've called a thousand times Riley. I'm calling To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done In the past...But when I call you never seem to be home. Please just answer!"

I feel my blood boiling as the ringing continues. I've call more times than I can count why can't she just answer.

 **"This is Riley Matthew's I'm sorry for missing your call. Please leave a message and I'll get right back to you!"**

I hit the wall with my fist. The Same dam message. The same dam voicemail machine, I want her voice that a recording of it.

"Hello from the outside!  
At least I can say that I've tried Riley! Why can't you! I'm calling to To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart! I'm sorry for that night! But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore! Just know that I hurt every single day!" I scream into the phone throwing it across the room as I feel the tears forming.

- **Riley's pov** -

My phones lights up again. I stare at it as the ringing continues. I know it's you Lucas, I know it's you. It's now 11 at night and you keep calling. I want to answer but I can't, I can't seem to move or speak.

The ringing stops and the voicemail comes through. I close my eyes as I press play. I can hear your scream and the pain . I'm sorry for that but I just can't forget. That night made me those hope you broke me Lucas . I can keep a conversation with you because I know I might fall again and I can't allow that.

I delete my voicemail message. I breathe in as I start recording the new one. I hope this bring you some peace because this is the only way I know how to speak.

-/- **Lucas pov** -

I rush back to grab my phone. Just one more call for today. Just one more and I'll be done, I'll know that I've tried but I was too late.

The ringing continues and then my heart skips a beat. It's sent me to her voicemail but it's not the same as before.

 **"Hello, how are you?**  
 **It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry for not answering..**  
 **I hope that you're well**  
 **Did you ever make it out of** **town where nothing ever happened** **for you?**  
 **It's no secret that the both of us**  
 **Are running out of time now. I guess it's time to say bye**

 **"So hello from the other side**  
 **I know you must've called a thousand times**  
 **To tell me your sorry for everything that You've done**  
 **But I never seem to be home. Just know I forgive.. Goodbye**

I can feel the tears running down my face. I fall on my couch as the message ends. I finally got my answer and it broke me even more.

I whisper "goodbye Riley"

 **Adele's song is just perfect! I had to write about it:) I hope you guys enjoy**


	2. stupid in love

This is the prologue for the one shot called Hello. This explains why riley and Lucas broke up and why his felt so bad. Hope you guys like it and done hate me! it's sad (please listen to the song stupid in love by Rihanna while reading!)

* * *

I park my car outside his apartment. I stare into the street not wanting to look at his window knowing I might not like it. I leave the engine on debating whether or not to go. My phone buzzes as I turn off the car.

New message: Peaches

Riles! You're wasting your time!

I exit the message as I make my way out of the car. I look up at his window as I watch the light turn on. _So much for not being home huh?_ I watch as to figures dance around the light connecting their faces. I close my eyes as I try to control the pain from my heart. I stand there until someone walks out allowing me to enter.

* * *

 _Two days before_

 _"Riles stop being an idiot!" Maya says sitting by me_

 _" Maya!" I yell looking a her_

" _I'm serious! You know what his doing and your still with him!" she say looking at me_

 _"Riley she's right! His that they guy we knew! Don't be dumb" farkle says sitting by me_

 _" riles show him you're not stupid let go riley! I'm sorry even though his my friend his dumb "zays says_

I shake the memory away knowing I should have listened but I didn't. I take my phone out as I dial his number. I walk into the elevator as I Press the button for the fifth floor.

"Hey are you still busy "I ask biting my lip

"Hey I really am. This project we had for chemistry is really had plus with Billy slacking it's hard to finish "he says quieting

"Are you working at his house still "I ask as the elevator doors open

"Yes I am riles... I might be spending the night" he says

"oh okay Lucas I'll see you soon then "I say as I walk to his door

"Okay I can't wait I love you" he says as the calls ends

Anger boils in me as those words escape his mouth but my heart still feeds of them. I tried so many time to make it make him feel love. Make him know that i love him. I should have known it started that day  
-

* * *

 _1 month ago_

Watch as he giggles and hugs her closer than before. He sees me and quickly says goodbye

"Is everything okay" I ask looking at him

"Of course babe" he says taking my hand

We sit at Topanga's as we finishes are work when he suddenly stops to look at me

"I have a project with missy I need to go over and finish it" he says looking down

" I see will I don't want a bad grade for you so it's okay" say as I kiss him

'Thank you for understanding"

* * *

I stand outside the door as the memory vanishes know that was the day all of this started. The day his started his affair with her. I let it happens for so long. I breathe as I take out the key he gave me on our 2 year anniversary. I quietly open the door as I make my way inside.

I see her shoes on the floor next to her big bag and pink shirt on the floor. I cover my mouth as the tears roll down my face. I walk closer to his room as his shirt is on the floor. I hear the quite moans from his room.

I bust the door open as the separate covering themselves with the sheets. I see the shock in their faces as they look at me. I grab the books on his shelf as I throw them at them

"Riley! Stop! "he yells as he puts on his boxers

"OMG!" She yells as she covers herself with the sheets

"BILLY HOUSE HUH! TO BUSY? ASSWHOLE!" i yell

"RILEY! STOP! LET ME EXPLAIN! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I swear it didn't mean anything! Why are you here!?" he yells as he pulls on his pants and come closer to me

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! SCREWW YOU!' I yell as i walk out. i felt him grab my arms making me face him

"This is stupid I'm not stupid don't talk to me Like I'm stupid!" I yell as I look at him with tears in my eyes

"Riley I love you! I'm sorry I made a mistake! Stop being like this!" he yells grabbing my arm

"I still love you but I just can't do this! I may be dumb but I'm not stupid! You have been a jerk because of her!"I yell pushing him

I run to the elevator as I see the doors closing. I quickly go in as the doors close on him. I rest my hands on my knees as I cry knowing they were right all along. I rush out of the elevator as the doors open. I'm half way to the doors as I hear my name. I see Lucas running to me.

"RILEY! IM SORRY! PLEASE WAIT!" he says as he comes out of the door

I open my car door as I pull a box containing everything he ever came me.

"Silly of me to keep holding on! But the dunce cap is off! You don't know what you lost and you won't realize till I'm gone! That I was the one! Which one of us Is really dumb!" I yell as I start to throw everything he gave me at him as he uses his arms to shield himself

"RILEY!'' HE YELLS

I rush to the driver side as I go in and start the car. He bangs on the passengers window as I roll it down

"I may be dumb but I'm not stupid In love anymore!" i yell as i drive off with tears in my eyes

/-/- 7 years later-/-/ (one shot hello)

I watch as a new voicemail pops up. I sigh as I swipe to listen to it. Why couldn't he just let my voicemail greeting be enough!? Why couldn't he just accept it! I press play as his voice fills my ear

"Goodbye riley... I know I must've called a thousand time but I'm done... I get it.. I'm sorry"

I end the call at I rest my head on my table. _That chapters closed now ...forever..._


	3. Cuddle Bunnies

"Hey guys!" I say as I approach Zay and Farkle

"Look who's finally not all over Riley" Zay say laughing

"His finally a free man" Farkle say

"What are you guys talking about" I say crossing my arms

"Oh come on friar everyone knows Riley got you whipped" Zay say patting my shoulder

"She does not!" I yell as I push him.

"Yes she does. You listen to everything she says" Farkle say as he takes a sit on the bench

"No she doesn't! I have a say in this relationship! I can do whatever I want! I'm in high school and I'm a FREE MAN. She listens to what I say!" I yell as I cross me arms

"Excuse me?!"

My eyes widen as I hear her voice. _Fuck I'm in trouble. I_ watch as Farkle and Zay start laughing. I slowly turn around to see her tapping her foot rapidly and crossing her arms looking at me ready to kill

"Riley... Baby you look beautiful today" I smiling reaching out to her but she quickly slaps my hand away

"Ow! Riley!" I say holding my hand

"Excuse me, but what were you saying about me!"! She says glaring at me

" I was SAYING that you're the best girlfriend every! And that you're so beautiful! RIGHT GUYS " I laughing nervously as I plead them to help

I watch as they look at each other and smirk _aww shit I'm done_

"Well sugar, what my dear friend Lucas was saying was that- " Zay says getting closer to Riley

"That YOU'RE AMAZING!" I yell cutting Zay off

"Lucas! Why don't you tell Riley your such a free man! That you call all the shots" Farkle says laughing

I glare at him as I go up to him and hit the back of his head "Shut up Farkle!"

"OW!" He says rubbing his head

"Oh! So you're a free man huh Lucas. You call all the shots" Riley says a little too nicely. I honestly am most afraid when she speaks like that.

"No baby... No" I say frowning looking at her

"Oh but that's what you said right? Well since your SUCH a free man you wouldn't mind being alone to night" she says crossing her arms

"But Riley!" I whine getting closer to her

"Tonight's ... You know what tonight is!" I whisper for her to hear

"Say it mister hot shot! TONIGHT IS CUDDLE BUNNIES night and guess who's going to be cuddling by himself" she yells getting close to my face

I watch as Farkle and Zay burst out laughing

"YOU DID THIS!" I yell as I point to them

"But Riley! I like it when you cuddle with me" I Pout as I place my arms around her waist

"Oh don't you pout at me friar it's not going to work" she says placing her arms around my neck

"I'm sorry but the guys were being mean to me. You know you're the hot shot" I say smiling at her

"I'm the hot shot? "she say smiling

"Yes my city girl. You know I'll do anything for you. Sooo am I forgiven" I say giving her puppy dog eyes

"Ugh! Fine I'll see at at my place at 8. No more saying you're the hot shot. I'm going to meet up with Maya now. I'll see you in a bit." Say says pecking my lips

"Yes ma'am" I grin as I kiss her one last time before I let go of her. I watch as she starts walking down the hall. I turn to look at Farkle and Zay

"See! She listening to me" I say as smirking

"LUCAS FRIAR! What did I just tell you!?" Riley yells turning around

 _Shoot!_

"To stop tell people I'm the hot shot. IM SORRY babe!" I yell as I glare at Farkle and Zay who again are laughing

"Oh man today is great" Zay say laughing

"Lucas come here" Riley says

"Ohh! Lucas is in trouble again!" Farkle say pointing at me

"I'll come when I'm ready" I say standing straight _what is wrong with me!_

"Excuse me?" She say crossing her arms

"I-I mean when my baby is ready" I chuckle nervously as I walk to her

* * *

"Alright time for cuddle bunnies!" I yell as I climb through the window

"Aww look who's all excited" Riley say as she snuggle in bed .

I take my shoes off as I make my way to the bed. Grabbing the cover when Riley pulls them back

"What are you doing" I ask

"Well since mister hot shot over here wanted to be rude today. You get no cover" she say smiling

"But that means so cuddles" I say frowning

"Oh well" she says laughing

"Just for tonight" I say sadly knowing there's no point in arguing cause she will win

"YUP" she say Turing on the tv

The show was half way over as I watch sitting on the corner of the bed when I felt her foot tap me. I turn to see her open the cover inviting me.

I grin widely as I look at her

"Come here you big baby" she says giggle

I rush over as I go under the cover and scoop her in my arms kissing her all over her face as she giggles.

"I love you" I say holding her close

" I love you to mister hot shot" she say laughing as she lays her head on my chest

 _Today was good day..._

 _ **Alright guys new one shot! i hope you guys liked it, i thought it was time for a nice cute one shot for rucas. thank you to everyone that follows and the comments.** _


	4. There she goes

Lucas friar walks through the door of JQAHS. Saying hi to fellow classmates and teammates but there's one person his dying to see.

He reaches his locker which is across from hers. He has the perfect view of her and he loves it. He looks across and there she was.

The beautiful Burnett walking up to her locker with a hug smile on her face. He watches as she fixes her cheerleader bow on her head. As her smile gets bigger because her sophomore self has finally grown. She has confidence and everyone around her loves her. Her cheering got better and she's become quite popular.

Lucas looks at her with a smile on his face but quickly fades away as Charlie approaches her. Lucas watches as the boy wraps his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. Anger boils in him as he watches this because deep down he wishes that was him. He wishes that the smiles she has was one that he creates.

Lucas watches as she turn to wrap her arms around Charlie. Causing Charlie to left her up and spin her. They were now the "IT couple" , the ones dating since end of 8th grade. Lucas knew that should've been him. They should be the couple with the beautiful story. But he knows he didn't fight for her. He chose to believe the whole brother and sister thing.

He dated Maya but it was never the same as with her. He ended it. He and Maya are still friends. He hoped that Riley would see this and came back to him but she stayed with Charlie. I guess he did win her.

He watches as Charlie wraps his arm around her shoulders taking her bag and carrying it. He watches as the walk together giggling and smiling. Then his eyes connect with Riley's and he felts his heart skip a beat. She smiles at him as they walk past

"Hey bro " she smiles sadly

"Hi" He say holding back the pain in my chest

There she goes. The girl of his dreams. The one he has always wanted

He sighs as he turn his attention to his locker. He searches deep in the back when He finally finds what His looking for. A smile grows on his face as his fingers touch the Silk of the fabric. He pulls out the purple scarf that she danced with when they went against the school board. He remembers grabbing it and stuffing it in his pocket. He knew he should have returned it but it was something he couldn't let go of. He wraps his fingers around the fabric holding it tightly. He turns to watch her as she gets further away thinking to himself

 _I'll wait for as long as I have to. Our story isn't over... You'll be_ _Riley_ _Friar one day..._

 **Okay so I wrote this before New Year's so that's why Riley's still with Charlie and the whole brother sister thing is still going on. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Double update today yay! :)**


	5. Unforgettable

They say love only comes your way once and to take it when it's near, but what if love wasn't obvious when their eyes met for the first. When they first noticed one another's presence in the cafe. How does the story unfold, how does love become infinite? Well it becomes infinite over the number of years, years that neither of them forgot that day at the cafe... The green eyed boy and the brown eyed girl...

* * *

 _ **2015..**_

She walked into the cafe arms linked with her favorite blonde friend who was more like a sister to her. Chatting of today's events and the coming year of college. Her head turns slightly to notice a boy with dirty blonde hair enjoying a pastry. He looks up as she quickly looks away as her cheeks redden from the embarrassment. She takes a sit enjoying the conversation with her friend as she removes her glasses that bother her all day. She turns slightly to see the dirty blonde hair boy looking at her intensely. She turns and looks down as a smile forms on the corner of her lips

He watches her without even knowing why. It's been 10 minutes and he can't seem to move his gaze from the brown hair girl. He hears his boss yell at him to get back to work. He sighs knowing it's time to leave. He stands as he makes his way back, when he hears something fall. He sees her glasses as he rushes to pick them up before she can. He holds the glasses in his fingers as he looks up at her. She had the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen.

" _Hi"_

" _Hey"_

He smiles as he quickly gets up and heads to the back. Not before looking back and smiling.

His eyes were the brightest of green she had ever seen. They made her lose all thought. Her friend quickly remained her it was time to leave but before she set out she turns to catch a glimpse of the green eyes boy with the leather jacket.

 _ **2017...**_

It's his second year at NYU. He smiles as he rides his bike through campus, holding this small flowers in his hand. He smiles as he spots his long term girlfriend missy. Her eyes were never as captivating as that one girl but he cares deeply for missy.

 _"Babe, I know it's not enough to for our anniversary but I promise it will be more next time" he says as he sit in the bench with her_

 _"Ugh! I'm tired of this cheap ass gift! We're through!" Missy yells as she grabs the flowers and smashes them against his chest_ ,

 _"MISSY!" He yells as he stares at her with pain_

It was the end of class as she walks out enjoying the sun on her skin. She lets her hair lose as she takes a sit on a bench enjoying her book. She hears arguing, she turns to see a girl walk away as the boy sits looking down. She crunches her eyebrows together looking at the boy. _You look really familiar._ She brushes the thought away as she gets up and leaves.

 _ **2020...**_

She was older now in her first internship. She gathered her belongings as she makes her way out. She smiles as she notices the figure on the other side of the street. She begins to walk as a bike messenger passes. She rolls her eyes as she continues to her man.

" _Hey babe" Charlie says as hugs her_

She smiles as she hugs him back. She stares at his eyes, they were green but they were never as bright green as that one boy. She shakes the though off as she felt Charlie's lips on hers

He rushes in his bike, knowing he has 10 minutes to give this package. He had gotten his degree as a veterinarian but no job yet. He rushes by a small Burnett, he quickly yells a sorry as he parks his bike. He rushes to the building but notices the couple. He sighs wishes he had someone

 **2022...**

She carriers a plant with a hug smile on her face. It was her first actually apartment with Charlie. It was the beginning of a life with him.

He hears a noise at his door as he gets up from his work. He opens to find his package on the floor but also a guy glaring at him.

" _I'm Charlie, guess where neighbors" he says coldly_

 _"Yup" he says rolling his eyes closing the door_

 _ **2023...**_

It was a new year and her face light up as she looked around at the party. She had her two best friends with her and she was happy. Not for long as she noticed Charlie flirting with some girl. She quickly pulls him into another room

" _What the hell!" She scream_

 _"Whatever Riley! He yells walking away_

He was invited to this party by his friend but he has no idea where his at. He walks around when a pretty blonde approaches him. He smiles at her as they start a conversation, when he suddenly feels someone bump into him. Causing him to spill his drink on her.

" _I'm so sorry" he says_

 _"Get away! Ugh!" She yells pushing him_

He turns to see the guy that glared at him a few mouth ago.

 **2023**...

Riley signs as she picks up a flyer saying looking for a roommate. It's finally time to find a new place as she doesn't want to be anywhere by Charlie. She continues to walk as she removed her glasses. She smiles as she notices some old friend. She turns as she starts talking to them.

He walks along the street looking at the buildings. His life was good, he finally has a steady job in what he loves He hears his phone rings as he pick it up scrolling through some messages. When he suddenly feels his body collide with something.

She watches as the man picks up her glasses. There's eyes met and she loses herself in his eyes.

They both stare at each other not saying a word but just scanning. She scans his face and his eyes . A smile grows as she realizes it's the boy she saw years ago. He grins down at her as he remembers her beautiful eyes . That captivated him years before.

" _It's you" they say smiling at one another_

 _"Hi" he says with the biggest smile he can form_

 _"Hey" she says smiling_

 _"It's been awhile" he say staring_ _at her_

 _"Yea... I'm Riley" she says extending her hand to him_

 _"I'm Lucas" he says taking her hand as electricity run throw his body_

 _"Uh.. I know this might be weird but do you maybe what to get coffee" he smiles at her nervously_

" _Considering that's where we first saw each other. I think it's perfect" she say smiling_ brightly at him as the make there way done the road as if they had known each other all their lives

 _ **Hey guys! New chapter! How you guys like it? this song just gave me so much emotions! :) listen to it I highly recommend it. The one by Kodaline**_

 _ **Don't forget to comment**_ ㈎9❤️:)


	6. Not so secret

**Rucas Au: hope you guys like it:)**

"On this corner we have Lucas friar! Once again staring at Riley Matthews when he could just go up to her" Zay says as he approaches His locker

"Dude! Would you keep it down! She could hear you" I say nodding my head towards her

"Well I would keep quit once you GO talk to her" Zay say opening his lock

"Oh! I have talked to her!" I Say grabbing my books

Zay rolls his eyes "saying you're welcome when you hold the door open doesn't count"

"Hey it's still something" I say smiling

"It would be better if you man up and talk to her. Maybe she might even like you" Zays closing his locker

"Like me? HA! Very funny Zay she doesn't even know I exist. I'm a sophomore she's a junior." I say closing my locker

"So that doesn't matter" Zay say leaning on the locker

"Yes it does! She's the captain of the cheering team, she's in almost every club, and she's easily one of the most popular girls at school. Also the most beautiful. Oh, her eyes are amazing and she smells good" I ramble

"You smelled her?" Zays says eyeing me

"Well she sit in front of me in math. I couldn't help it" I say running the back of my neck

"You my friend have a problem" Zay says patting my shoulder

"No I don't okay." I say shrugging off his hand

"YOU SMELLED HER! How is that not a problem" Zay's says

"She was there, I was there and it just happened okay. Let it go" I say as begin to walk

"You're a strange little cowboy" Zay's say shaking his head

"No! I just think she's adorable" I say as I turn to face him walking backwards

"So talk to her!" Zay yells

I was about to respond when I felt my body colloid with something. I quickly turn to see a girl on the floor with all her stuff spread around. _Dam it. Way to go friar!_

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" I say kneeling down helping her collect her stuff

"It's okay. Don't worry about. At least her helping me" she says as she stands

"Here you go. Um. Sorry again for that I-" I stop taking when my eyes met her eyes. Those brown eyes that make me lose all self-control.

"Like I said don't worry about it. No harm done. Thank you again ..." She says waiting for me to say my name.

"Oh.. I'm Lucas" I say smiling _keep cool friar!_

"We'll thank you Lucas. I'm Riley" she says extending her hand to me

I take her hand and I felt a bolt of energy run through my body. I kept staring at her

"Yea I know" I say

She quickly pulls her hand away. Giving me a strange look. That when I realize that she think I'm creepy

"I mean I know b-b-because your in my math class" I stutter

She giggles" I knew you looked familiar."

Riley! Come on! Farkle's waiting for us!" Her blonde friend yells at her

"Coming! It was nice formally meeting you Lucas" she say smiling as she walks away

"You to Riley" I say grinning _yes! Oh yea I talked to her!_

I watch as she walks away but quickly turns around

"I'll see you in math. We can continue to get to know each other" she smiles and turns to walk again

I smile big as I raise my fist in the air "YES!"  
As I do a victory dance in my head

"At a boy! You finally talked to her! Well you stared mostly but it processes!" Zay says walking to me

"She said she wants to talk in math!" I say smiling

Zay starts laughing as we walk to class. I take my seat in history as I think about Riley.

 _3 more periods before math. Hopefully this gets to be the start of something_


	7. Prom

So that was nice" she says looking up at the ceiling a small smile on her lips.

"Nice? That's it's?" He say furrowing him brows as he turns slightly to look at her. To him that was the most amazing thing ever. How could it be just nice..

She bites her lips as she tries to hide the giggle from her lips. The way his voice sounded so uneven about her comment. She wouldn't admit it just yet but this was one of the best nights ever.

Yup! It was very nice" she smirks as she turns to face him

She watches as he furrows his brows looking at her. She finally gives out as her giggles escape her.

"Very funny!" He laughs as he gently rolls on her placing a kiss on her cheek. As he runs his fingers through her hair

"You should have seen you face" she laughs as she looks up at him

"Oh shut up Matthews" he laughs looking down at her

"Make me" she smirks

He smirks as he takes owner ship of her lips. And they get lost in one another again

* * *

Lucas marches down the hall. Anger making his blood boil as he makes his way to her class. He breathe as he pushes the door open and glares at her

"Riley" he says sternly

The class becomes quite as all the attention is on her now. She turns looking at Maya and Farkle.

"Excuse me! That is no way to enter a class"

"I'm sorry Miss but I really need to speak to Riley" he says hisses glaring at her

Riley glares at him as he turns back to look at Maya and Farkle eyeing her.

"Ms. Riley please take care of this. Please don't let this happen again"

"I'm so sorry and it will never happened again" she says glaring at Lucas while pushing him out

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she says crossing her arms

"What wrong with me!? What's wrong with you?!" He yells pointing at her

"What are you talking about?!" She yells

"Explain this!" He says holding up his phone as the imagine of her holding flowers comes up

"Um.. That's me holding flowers" she says laughing

"Yea! But read the caption!" he says pointing at the small words

"She said yes. That's what is says" Riley says shrugging her shoulders

"That's it!? That's all you have to say!?" He says crossing his arms.

"Well that's what the caption says" Riley says trying not to laugh

"It also says prom! That you said yes to prom!" He yells running his fingers through his hair

"Well yea prom is in about two week." She says shrugging her shoulders

"And you couldn't think of anyone else!? I don't maybe someone else!" He says pacing around

"Jordan asked and where going has friends. What's wrong with that" she says crossing her arms

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with that? You shouldn't go with him" he says shaking his head

"Is this because you wanted private limo time to prom" she says smirking

"Hell yes! I wanted private limo time!, but no you just had to say yes" he says throwing his hands up

"I needed a date!"

"Well you could have had someone else! Someone you have been seeing after hours" He says coming closer to her

"LUCAS FRIAR! Did you assume we were going together?!" She yells pointing at him

His eyes widen as he turns away shaking his head

"You assumed we were going together! Didn't you!" Riley says placing her hands on her hips

"No! Okay, maybe I did. But that's not the point!" He coming closer to her

"Unbelievably! Did you not learn anything from the semi-formal?!" Say says throwing her hands up as she walks away

"You're not going to prom with him" he yells after her

"Oh hell yes I am! Oh and guess what! You don't get private limo time anymore" she yells as she marches back to class

"You are so no going with him" he growls as he makes his way to find Jordan

* * *

Riley marches into Topanga's as her anger boils inside of her. She marches straight to the dirty blonde boy with green eyes

She reaches him as she punches his arm with all her strength

"OOOWWW! Are we seriously back to this!" he says rubbing his arm

"What the yell did you say to Jordan" she yells crossing her arms

He mumbles as he looks away. She punches him again

"Can you maybe not hit me anymore!? I need this arm!' he yells

"What did you say to Jordan?!" She says again

He smirks as he looks at zay and farkle laughing

"Maybe you should find a date that doesn't get intimidated so easily" he smiles looking up at her

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!' she yells as she walks out

"Why don't you just tell her" zay says laughing

"Not yet" he smiles watching her leave

* * *

"So Riley, since we are both dateless. Why not make it easy and go together" Lucas says as they sit around at Topanga's

"I'm not going with you" she says rolling her eyes

"Why not?! I'm fun" he says smiling as he winks at her

"Because one you scared my date away and two I already have a date" she says smirking

"Date!?" He says chocking on his drink

"Yup!" She says laughing as she picks up her stuff

"Who's your date!?" He says standing as he follows her

"Hey Luke! Hey pretty lady" zay says as he walks into Topanga

"Hey date. I'm wearing Purple so get a purple tie!" She giggles as she hugs him

Lucas eyes widen as she sees them hugging

 _No way.._

Got it sugar" he says smiling as Riley walks out

"We are going as friends! Vanessa can't make it! Geez stopping killing me with your eyes!" Zay yells as he goes to buy a drink

"Nope! You are not going with her" Lucas says crossing his arms

"And why not" zay says trying not to laugh seeing how best friends is acting

* * *

Riley walks up to Lucas as he stands by his locker. She quickly raises her hand as she hits the back of his head

"What the hell!" He yells rubbing his head

"What did you do?!" She yells placing her hands on her hips

"Okay first you look cute mad and second what are you taking about!" He says closing his locker

"Oh shut it Friar! What did you say to Zay!" She says raising her voice

He smirks as he leans on his locker crossing his arms "100 dollars go a long way"

Her eyes widen as she tightens her fist "You paid him!?"

"No no.. I simple implied it and he said yes" he says with a smirk on his fcae while he shrugs his shoulders

"Ugh! You just an ass!" She yells punching his arm

"OWWW!" He yells after her

* * *

Riley slams her stuff down as she takes her sit

"Wow! What's wrong with you" Farkle says taking his sit

"Lucas! Being an ass!" She hisses

"Aww what did huckleberry do now? Scared another date away" Maya says laughing

"He scared Jordan and now he paid zay off!" She says as she sees Maya and Farkle laughing

"Why don't you just tell him" Farkle says

"Not yet" she says smiling

"Now what? I'm pretty sure every guy is going to say no if you ask" Maya says giggling

 _Hmm_..

Riley smirks as she comes with an idea. She softly laughs as she turns around to face the board.

"Farkle! Look she's smirking! Evil Riley! I like "Maya says taping him

"This sound be interesting" he says smiling shaking his head

* * *

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lucas yells as he opens the apartment door.

"Friar, there's no need to yell"

"Look at his face Farkle!" Zay laughs as he and Farkle are sitting on the couch waiting for the girls

"THIS Is a FUCKEN joke right!?" He says closing the door on him

"No it's not! Now please let my date in" Riley says as her, Smackle and Maya walk out from her room

"Wow you look beautiful!" He says smiling as he looks her up and down

"Thank you, now let my date in" she says smiling

"I am in" he says smirking as he winks at her

"I think she means me Friar"

"You Invited creep creep!" Lucas says Turing to point at the guy he still disliked

"His name is Charlie and yes I did!" She says trying to not laugh at his reaction

"Just like old time" Charlie smiles as he takes his place next to Riley

"No! No! You don't even go to our school!" Lucas says as he tries to move them part. As they walk to the limo

"Yea and I also don't assume" Charlie says smirking

Everyone starts laughing as they look at Lucas

He glares at them as he moves closer to Charlie "you are not taking my GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone stops laughing as they hear his words. Riley try's to hide her smile as she looks down.

Lucas eyes widen as he looks around "I mean a friend that's a Girl! You know what, I'll take my car to prom" he says as he jogs to his car

"He is such an idiot" zay says as he starts laughing

They all begin to laughing as the watch Lucas get into his cars. While Riley stares lovely at him as she feels butterflies in her stomach

"So you want to go after him now" Charlie says as he smiles at her

She smiles as she looks at her friend "Nah! Let him think about that little statement of his. While we go have some fun!"

They laugh as they start getting into the limo

"Thank again Charlie for doing this" Riley says

"No problem, anything to mess with friar. Plus my girlfriend thought it would be funny. " he grins as they all start talking and laughing

* * *

Lucas stands near the back as he glares at Charlie.

He feels his jaw clench as he watches them laugh and dance together. This guy isn't even in their school and he still is taker her away from him

Couldn't Charlie get the point from what he said earlier? Lucas was sure that would scare him off but no he stayed

Lucas groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. As he remembers saying those words. Yes, they saw each other late at night and spent time together but the never stated what they were

And he really didn't want to mess that up.

He watches them slow dance and decided that was enough. He rolls his eyes and he gets in to his car and drives trying to clear his mind

* * *

He finally gets home. He walks into his room as he sees a note laying in his bed

 _Come to the roof_  
 _-xoxo_

He quickly grabs it and he makes his way up,

His mouth drops when he reaches the top and see lights hanging, a table with candles and soft music begins to play.

"Do you like it"

He turns to see her walk out. His heart flutters as he sees her

"This is amazing" he says in awe

She smirks " I know but you almost ruined it!"

"How!?"

"I needed you away, so I could get it together but no you just had to keep asking me" she giggles as she moves closer to him

"Plus I wanted an alone prom, with my boyfriend" she smiles as she wraps her arms around him

"Boyfriend" he grins raising a brow

"We have been seeing each other. So you are my boyfriend" she giggles

"Well then as your boyfriend. I have one thing to say" he says wrapping his arms around her waist as they sway to the music.

"What's that" she whispers staring into his eyes

"I love you" he says smiling as he presses his lips against hers

"I love you to" she whispers against his. As they dance the night away


End file.
